My Little Girl
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: Oneshot. The second he held her in her arms, he knew. She would always be his little girl. Even when she had her own. Slight mention of Brucas, mostly from Lucas's perspective. Song: My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. Read and Review, previously under pen name


_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know_

From the very second that 23 year old Lucas Scott found out he was going to be a father, he hadn't in his life ever been happier. He told Brooke he had wanted a son, one he could play basketball with, take to father-son little league games and play video games on Saturday mornings with. But in reality, he really wanted a little girl. A small chestnut haired girl that he could call his princess, and that he could spoil to no end; one that would melt his heart every time she smiled or laughed. A daughter he could love unconditionally, with no doubt in anyone's mind that he was her father, and that she was the biggest love of his life.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

After Grace Katherine Scott, affectionately known as Gracie, was born, Brooke would tell everyone she was almost one hundred percent sure Lucas loved their daughter more than his own life; in a joking way, of course. But to Lucas, his daughter was the most important thing in the world to him. Once he saw her come into the world, he knew this girl was his world. Even before, if you counted the sonogram where he and Brooke found out they were having a daughter, he would do everything in his power to make sure his girls were cared for. His girls. His whole world were two women, who looked basically the same, except for the younger had his eyes. The newly born child was in her father's arms, his hand holding onto her tiny finger. In her father's muscular arms, she looked even tinier than she was. But Lucas was careful, well aware of his strength, and he held her ever so carefully, keeping his two fingers holding onto her one. "You're already wrapped around her finger" He heard his wife affectionately call out to him. He shrugged a bit, replying "She's my little girl," as he smiled down at her.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

"I think she just likes waking us up for the attention" Brooke cooed to the four month old baby in her arms as she rocked her. It was about two in the morning, and Gracie was still not sleeping through the night. Lucas, being the protective father he was, took her to the doctor, where she laughed and told him it was completely normal for babies her age to still not be sleeping through the night. She just had to get into a routine with it. All babies were different. That may be so, but to Lucas, his was perfect. And whatever age she began sleeping through the night was the right one to him. "Well we're glad to give it to her" Lucas smirked, standing behind his wife, his hands on either side of her waist as she rocked from side to side with their daughter in her arms. "Isn't that right Gracie? Mommy and daddy give you all the attention in the world" He cooed at his daughter. Brooke leaned back a bit. "You know, I'm going to miss these days when she grows up and isn't our little girl anymore" Brooke sighed softly to herself, adjusting the baby so she was leaning against her chest. "Well I don't know about you babe, but this one will always be my little girl." He smiled a bit, kissing the top of the baby's head, and the neck of his wife.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"_

For the Scott family, the terrible twos were just that. Terrible. Gracie Scott proved to be quite the trouble maker if she wanted to be. And while her father was at work, and it was just her and her mother? Boy was that crazy. On one day in particular, a Friday actually, Gracie had put her mother on her last nerve with her coloring on the walls, knocking everything down from their proper places, throwing everything in her room onto the floor, and when she wasn't doing that, she was attached to Brooke's leg, causing her to be unable to do much of anything that day. Her relief finally came when she heard the front door open. "Dada!" She heard her daughter squeal from her leg. She reached down and picked the toddler up into her arms, walking out to the foyer to greet her husband."Dada!" The girl squealed again, reaching out to her father, who gladly accepted her into his arms. "Gracie baby!" He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "Were you good for mommy?" Gracie shook her head vigorously, her pigtails waving about.

"No!" She yelled proudly, leaning her head against her father's chest. Lucas looked to Brooke "She's been terrible all day. You have to do something about her Luke, she thinks she can do anything and get away with it!" Brooke raised her hand to silence him and walked upstairs. "I'm going to take a long hot bath. You deal with Grace" Lucas took Grace into the living room and sat her down on the couch, kneeling in front of her. "Okay Grace face. This is a serious daddy baby talk here, you ready for it?" Gracie shook her head and in a sad tone, said "No" Lucas laughed, kissing her forehead. "You know sweets, you can't just run your mom ragged like that. Give her a break. She works a lot. You're a lot to deal with kid" He ran his hand against her back. "I in times out Dada?" Gracie asked, her blue eyes seemingly bigger as she asked in the cutest voice she could muster. Lucas melted like butter for her. He contemplated putting her in time out before, because it would be what Brooke wanted him to do, but that face got him every single time. "No baby, you're not going in time out" He heard his wife's laugh from the doorway. "You melted" She smirked

_Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

Lucas found himself in meeting after meeting that day, and frankly, he was sick of them all. He wasn't able to get home in time for diner with his family, and he had forgotten to call Brooke about it. So she would probably be mad at him, but after the day he had, he just didn't care. He just wanted to go home, sit on the couch, and drink a beer while he watched the basketball highlights. But once he walked into the house and saw Brooke turn her nose up at the sight of him, he knew that wasn't going to happen. "Br-" Her hand silenced him. "You didn't call" She said simply "We waited for you" Dinner was a big deal to Brooke. She didn't mind him missing it if he called ahead of time, but he didn't. So now she was devil Brooke. "I know baby, I was in meetings all day, and I didn't have a chance to" He tried to explain "You should've called" She walked up the stairs, her husband following behind. "Babe why are you acting like this? It's one dinner!" He shook his head as they passed Grace's room. "Because this one was important!" Lucas squinted his eyes at her "How was it important? It's DINNER. We have it every night, at the same time, same place. And most of the time, we talk about the same things!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled at him, marching into their room and shutting the door in his face. "Shit." Lucas cursed under his breath. He ran his hand on the back of his neck as he saw his three and a half year old daughter standing outside her room. "Daddy, is mommy mads at yous?" Lucas sighed and picked her up into his arms. "Yeah baby, she is. But that's daddy's fault because he was being a very dumb daddy" He explained softly "Daddy, yous not dumb silly!" Gracie laughed, which brought a small smile to Lucas's face. "Isn't it past your bedtime munchkin?" He asked, kissing her cheek lovingly. Grace got a sly smile on her face before responding "nooo", dragging out the o. "Baby, I don't think you can tell time yet" He smirked, walking into her room. "Yes I cans Daddy! It's eleventy o' clock!" She said in a matter of fact tone "Well look at that, it is past your bedtime then!" Lucas laughed as he tucked his daughter into her bed. "I love you babygirl" He told her as he was about to leave her room and go reconcile with Brooke. "I love you more" he heard her call back sleepily.

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

It was Christmas Day, his little girl, now 25 and living on her own in New York, was there with her boyfriend, Mark. From what his wife told him, they had been going out for about two years now, and she had moved in with him. She had already introduced him to Brooke when they first walked in, and at the time Lucas was in the shower. She was nervous to introduce Mark to her father. The reason she hadn't mentioned him to her father before was because she didn't know it would get so serious, or for him to be the one for her. Her father meant a lot to her, and she wanted his opinion on the guy that she _really_ loved, not one that would be gone the next month. Lucas was still upstairs in his and Brooke's room, contemplating whether to go downstairs and meet her daughter's boyfriend or not. But this decision was made for him when a man who he expected to be Mark knocked on the door, coming in after Lucas said it was okay. "Hi Mr. Scott, I'm Mark" Lucas nodded his head, taking the young man's hand firmly in his as he shook it. "Mark, right?" The dark haired boy nodded, "Look sir, I know we haven't met before, but I don't want you to think it's because Grace was scared or anything. She did it because you mean a lot to her, and she wanted to make sure I was going to be around for the long haul, you know?" No, actually, he didn't. And that put his view in a completely different perspective "And she means a lot to me," The young man continued, "and that's why I really want to get your approval before I ask you this. It's a big step for you and Mrs. Scott as well as Grace and I" Lucas shook his head. "You don't need my approval Mark. My daughter has impeccable taste, and if you've been in her life for these two years, and she's given you her heart, then you're obviously a good man, which is all the reasoning I need to 'approve' of you" The blond responded, using air quotes around the word, approve. "Thank you sir, that means a lot. And that probably makes me asking you this a lot easier. But I was wondering if I could ask your daughter's hand in marriage" Lucas's eyes widened at this. This man wanted to marry his little girl? "I know this is a big thing, and so why don't you just get back to me on that?" Lucas nodded, patting Mark on the back,

"Let's get down there, and stop calling me sir" He smirked slightly "Just call me Luke" The two men walked down the stairs, Lucas walking over to his daughter and giving her a hug. "Hey Grace face" He smiled at the nickname he had given laughed a little bit, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Please tell me you didn't kill him, Daddy" She whispered into his ear. When the two pulled apart, Lucas feigned an expression of surprise. "Who? Me? Never!" He smirked lightly, turning to his younger son, Andrew and giving him a hug. "Hey Drew" He gave his son a firm pat on the back before letting go of him. "Hey Dad" The family went into the family room, Lucas taking his seat on the armchair, with Brooke sitting on the love seat next to it with Andrew next to her. Mark and Grace sat on the other couch, Andrew's one arm around his daughter's waist, and the other holding her hand. Lucas could see the happiness and love in her eyes, and he knew. He knew that his daughter loved this Mark guy more than anyone she had ever dated before. No one would really ever be good enough for his girl, but he came in a pretty close second. "Mark?" He got the man's attention, and then nodded. The look the young man's face was of pure happiness.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

He hadn't been in a hospital in some 26-odd years. Not since Drew was born, that was. But now, here he was, at the age of 47, he was becoming a grandfather. He held his wife's hand tightly as she sat next to him, worry lines etched into her forehead. "You keep that face on, and those wrinkles will be permanent cheery" He smiled lightly, standing up when someone walked into the waiting room. "Drew! Mel!" He yelled, catching the newlywed's attention. A couple of months prior, Drew and his long-time girlfriend, Melanie, got married. "Hey Dad, how's Gracie?" His youngest asked with a look of concern on his face. "Last time we got an update, she was just starting to dialate" Brooke hugged Drew and Melanie as well, and they all sat back down, before Mark came running into the waiting room, and all four adults stood up. "It's a girl! 7 pounds, 8 oz! She's so beautiful, she looks just like Gracie" After everyone had gone and visited the new mother, and Mark had gone to call his parents, Lucas went to visit his daughter one more time.

"Hey you" She looked extremely tired, in her white hospital gown, a small pink bundle in her arms. "Hey Grace face. Sorry it took me so long" She shrugged "It's okay. We were waiting for you though. We named her Leslie Brooke, first three letters being our initials. We didn't have much to work with. You can't really change Lucas, Eugene, or Scott into a girl's name" Lucas laughed softly "Thank you baby girl. Now let me hold this pretty little lady I get to call my granddaughter" He had a look of glowing pride on his face as he took the baby into his arms. "Hey there pretty girl" Lucas cooed to the newborn "You're a tiny little girl, aren't you?" He smiled, looking over at Grace, grinning proudly as she watched her father with her daughter "You know your mom was a tiny baby too? You should keep her up all night, every night, just like she did with your grandma and me." Grace laughed "You know Mom doesn't want to be called Grandma?" Lucas nodded, knowingly "Once this one says grandma in that cute little voice we both know she loves, she'll melt. Just like I did whenever you tried to get out of trouble" Grace gave him an innocent look "Mark's going to be the same way with Les. I can tell" Her father agreed. "Dads can't help themselves" After a comfortable silence, with Lucas still holding his granddaughter, he looked over at her, sitting down on her bed. "You know this doesn't change anything, right?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her "What do you mean?" She asked, taking her daughter back into her arms, and running a hand along her face. "You're still my little girl" He explained with a small smirk "I'll always be your little girl, daddy"


End file.
